Tras la tragedia
by Melt Star
Summary: La historia de una tragedia como una bomba atómica (porque es una), y de una de las supervivientes de este desastre. Que se pasará la historia buscando a su madre.


**Tras la tragedia**

Todos hemos creído en los sueños y en las esperanzas alguna vez. Pensando que eran reales y que los deseos se iban a cumplir. Rogando a las princesas que no nos hiciesen sufrir. Pensando que nuestras madres eternamente estarían ahí. Pero no sabíamos que aún no habíamos empezado a vivir. Uno no vive hasta que no sufre. Uno no siente hasta que no llora. Uno no sufre hasta que no ama. Uno no es nadie hasta que no renace de sus errores, aprendiendo de ellos, y sufriendo por los intentos. Creemos que seremos felices mientras tengamos dinero. Pero no sabemos que el dinero no lo compra todo. El dinero compra comida, y también casas, pero no compra la vida, que pierdes cuando hacerte rico tratas. Si una bomba cae sobre tu corazón, el dinero no reparará los daños causados. Porque no habrás vivido, hasta que todo lo hayas perdido. Hasta que lo que siempre has creído amar, veas destruido. Y una vez eso pase, y hayas crecido, por fin comprenderás, que es lo que de verdad deseas haber vivido.

**I**

La vasta pradera había quedado destruida. El pueblo estaba en ruinas. Los escombros estaban esparcidos incluso sobre los árboles gigantes caídos. Muchos ponys se estaban muriendo por heridas mortales, o habían muerto aplastados bajo los grandes edificios derruidos. Algún pony se retorcía de dolor por heridas no mortales en algún rincón, escondido por si otra bomba cayera. Entre ellos había una potrilla. Una potrilla pegaso, de crines plateadas con una franja dorada, pelaje azul claro, ojos violetas, y una cutie mark de una pelota de playa, en representación de su pasión por los juegos de playa.. Tenía un ala rota y vendada. Una pata estaba levemente magullada, pero otra pata la atravesaba un gran y profundo corte sangrante vendado con una venda de gasa de una alforja medicinal con la que cargaba. La pony tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de polvo, tierra, restos de escombros, y magulladuras, pero lo más grave era el corte de la pata y el ala rota. Caminaba desorientada, mareada, y tambaleándose, por sobre los escombros o por los pequeños huecos libres que quedaban, haciendo una mueca de dolor a cada paso que daba. Su mirada reflejaba cansancio y preocupación, a la vez que mucho dolor. Hasta que una pata se le engancho en los escombros, y trató desesperadamente de ahogar un profundo y desgarrador grito de dolor, hasta que no pudo contenerlo y casi hizo que el pueblo entero retumbara.

-No pasa nada… Conseguiré continuar… Esto no es nada… Porque tengo que encontrar a mamá… Sé que ella estará bien… Y por eso… Tengo que encontrarla… -murmuró la potrilla, con una mueca de dolor, mientras liberaba su pata de los escombros.

Una vez consiguió liberar su pata, ya al límite de sus fuerzas, encontró una especie de refugio natural formado por los escombros y entró en él. Se sentó en un rincón del refugio natural, que se quedaba sin luz natural, mientras el sol declinaba en el horizonte.

-La gasa de la pata está empapada en sangre, debería cambiarla –murmuró la potrilla quitándose la gasa para comprobar el estado de la herida y ver si era necesario limpiar de nuevo la herida, o si simplemente cambiar la gasa.

Comprobó que la herida no necesitaba una limpieza, y colocó una gasa limpia, oxigenada, sobre esta. De repente, ya casi en la penumbra del refugio, una vela se encendió, en el rincón opuesto de este. A la luz de la vela, la potrilla pudo ver a un semental unicornio adulto, de crines de marrones oscuras, pelaje de color heno, ojos granates, y con una cutie mark de una jeringa de medicina. El pony tenía una venda en la cabeza, y una pata rota, vendada y sujeta en alto con unos pañuelos blancos atados alrededor de la pata y del cuerpo, casi uniendo la punta de esta con el cuello del pony. El extraño pony observó detenidamente a la potrilla y sus heridas, y después miró las heridas que tenía en su propio cuerpo, comprobando que ambos tenían heridas similares, y por fin se decidió a hablar:

-Dime pequeña, ¿te has perdido?

-Estaba en el parque jugando cuando cayó la bomba, estoy tratando de encontrar a mis padres –respondió la potrilla, en voz baja y entrecortada.

-Pobrecilla, debes estar asustada y cansada –se lamentó el pony. –Uf, que descortés por mi parte, yo soy Henry Wolf, ¿y tú?

-Y-yo soy Nyori Kao –respondió la potrilla, junto con un bostezo.

-Pareces muy cansada, ¿por qué no descansas un rato? Mañana podemos ir a buscar a tu mamá los dos juntos –propuso Henry.

-E-está bien –aceptó Nyori, sacando de una alforja que llevaba una manta, extendiéndola en el suelo, y tumbándose envuelta en ella. –Buenas noches –bostezó, y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Buenas noches –susurró Henry, tendiéndose en su rincón. –Mi potrilla valiente.


End file.
